


Something More

by ivesia19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affection, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivesia19/pseuds/ivesia19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse: based on the prompt "Dean walks in on future!Dean and future!Cas fucking. He likes it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my livejournal

It's not like anyone had told Dean where he is supposed to sleep. The other him, the him that is so wrong in so many ways, just pushed him off onto Chuck, and slammed the door behind him.

"He gets like that sometimes," Chuck says a little sheepishly, almost like he's embarrassed that Dean has to see his future self be an asshole. "He's just really stressed out. Pent-up anger, all that." Chuck is babbling now, talking about how most of that stress could be alleviated if people had enough sanitary supplies (toilet paper!), but Dean is distracted, because Castiel is walking up the rickety steps to Dean's counterpart's cabin.

He watches as Castiel knocks on the door, and then to his surprise, is let in, the door not slamming but clicking inaudibly shut behind him.

Dean wonders if they're planning some more for tomorrow. If that's the case, then he should really be in on it. He doesn't care how fucking strange it is for his future self - Dean can be useful. 

"Hey, I, uh, forgot something," Dean tells Chuck, and he hurries back toward the cabin without bothering to make something up. Chuck doesn't seem to mind, anyway, if the way he keeps jabbering is anything to go by.

Dean leaves the now-useless prophet behind and makes his way up the stairs. He's quiet, wanting to hear what's going on inside, and he can just make out low noises through the walls. 

Surprisingly, what Dean hears isn't the sound of future asshole him screaming ridiculous plans at Cas. No, what he hears is completely unexpected.

It's hard to make out, but he hears Cas murmur something that sounds a lot like reassurance and then there's a moan. 

It's deep and guttural, a noise that Dean knows only from one thing, and when he carefully takes a chance and moves up the next step, a dim visual confirms his suspicions.

The other him is sitting at the edge of the dirty mattress. He's leaning back, his arms tensing as he lifts up his hips. The worn jeans are pushed down to his thighs, and Dean watches as Castiel leans down and rubs his lips against faded blue boxers.

One of his future self's hands comes to tangle in Cas's hair - hair that is so like and unlike what Dean is used to that it takes him a second to imagine just how it would be different if it were his Cas down on his knees.

The thought doesn't help, especially when the Dean on the bed lets out a gruff of frustration as Cas licks through the fabric.

It's not right - watching himself guide his cock into an ex-angel's mouth. It's not right - breathing harder at the way that Cas swallows him right down and reaches a hand down to palm at his own erection. None of it is right. It's fucked up, but Dean stays and watches. He watches as his future self comes, little short thrusts of his hips into Castiel's waiting mouth; and he watches as Cas finishes himself off, panting against Dean's thigh. 

He watches it all, knowing it's wrong, but not really caring; but when the other Dean cups Castiel's chin and brings him up for a kiss, Dean looks away.


End file.
